My Sin Over You
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Hari, dimana Vanille dan Fang tenggelam dalam malam tak berujung, adalah hari dimana dosaku pada kalian tumpah di atas pundakku. Spolier untuk Ending FFXIII.


**My Sin Over You**

===OO===

_My Sin Over You Project_

_Story © _**Retriva Cavalessane**

_Final Fantasy © _**Square-Enix**

_Genre: Fantasy / Tragedy_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

* * *

><p>Hari yang melelahkan tersebut telah lewat, jauh dibelakang mereka.<p>

Mungkin juga dengan kenangan mereka.

Namun kenangan seorang Sazh Katzroy dan Claire "Lightning" Farron tak pernah pudar.

Hari itu, adalah hari dimana keduanya tak mampu memaafkan penglihatan mereka.

Hari, ketika kematian Vanille dan Fang menjadi kenyataan.

===OO===

"Kami membuat kemustahilan menjadi kemungkinan. Itulah fokus kita."

Lightning, Snow, Hope, Sazh, Vanille dan Fang mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing. Mereka akan menghancurkan Orphan.

Pertarungan sengit terus terjadi. Setiap detik yang menuju kehancuran Orphan memberikan emosionalitas kepada setiap petarung.

Lightning dengan hati-hati meninggalkan goresan dan tembakan. Ia akan menjemput Serah.

Snow dengan bersemangat menyerang Orphan.

Sazh, ia ingin bisa kembali melihat senyum putranya. Obat penyembuh kesedihannya setelah kepergian istrinya tiga tahun yang lalu.

Hope. Ia ingin menemui ayahnya –yang menyayangi dirinya dengan cara yang Hope sangka awalnya adalah ketidakpedulian.

Vanille semakin mempererat genggamannya pada Binding Rod miliknya. Sesekali ia melirik Fang, dan wanita berambut hitam tersebut menatap balik Vanille.

Fang menyerang Orphan dengan brutal. Mereka semua hanya ingin satu tujuan; hidup bahagia tanpa budak berlambang dengan panah di sekujur tubuh mereka.

Orphan telah habis kekuatannya. Setelah bentuk terakhirnya yang merupakan transformasi dari yang pertama hancur, Orphan's Cradle pun meledak. Ledakan terasa kuat di telapak kaki Lightning, Snow,Hope, Sazh, Fang dan Vanille.

Naas, Fang dan Vanille terpisah. Lightning bersama Snow, Hope dan Sazh saling bergandengan tangan. Mereka mencari Fang dan Vanille. Sekejap, mereka melihat sosok kedua sahabat mereka.

Vanille ingin, ingin sekali tetap hidup. Namun jika kematian mampu membawa kedamaian, ia rela menjadi Cie'th sekalipun.

Setengah tertahan, Fang menggenggam tangan Vanille. Keduanya tersenyum, siap untuk kematian mereka yang paling indah.

Lambang l'cie Fang dan Vanille beresonansi. Cahaya terang menguliti mereka. Dalam hitungan detik keduanya berubah menjadi Cie'th.

Lightning dan kelompoknya hanya bisa beku, membelalak.

Kedua orang yang paling mereka cintai akan segera hilang.

Vanille dan Fang yang telah berubah masuk ke dalam lava yang berada tepat di bawah mereka. Melebur, mengeluarkan kekuatan kristal es dan menyelamatkan rumah baru mereka dari kehancuran.

Mereka menyelamatkan Cocoon.

Lightning, Snow, Hope dan Sazh, tanpa sadar tubuh mereka kaku. Kilatan kristal menyita gerakan mereka.

Fokus telah diselesaikan.

"Bangun, Lightning."

Lightning, telah berubah menjadi kristal. Namun kutukan tersebut segera pudar. Ia terbangun, dan kristal tak lagi melekat di tubuhnya. Begitu pula dengan Snow, Hope dan Sazh.

Lightning menengadah keatas. Cocoon telah berlapis kristal.

"Kalian menyelamatkan Cocoon." bisik Lightning perlahan.

Sazh tersenyum pahit. Gadis manis yang selalu ia jaga, telah menemui kematian yang begitu indah, namun juga begitu dingin.

Snow mendesah, menyesal mengapa Vanille dan Fang harus membayar senyum mereka demi menyelamatkan Cocoon.

Hope menunduk. Ia kehilangan sosok Vanille yang ceria.

Serah dan Dajh datang dari kejauhan, menggantikan kesedihan akan Fang dan Vanille. Snow memeluk Serah dengan erat.

Lightning tersenyum, dan menghampiri Serah, meminta maaf dan memeluknya. Sazh menggendong Dajh dengan bahagia.

Vanille, tertidur abadi dengan menggenggam tangan Fang. Senyum terukir di kristal keduanya. Mereka lega bisa mati demi kebangkitan Cocoon yang lebih baik.

Meski diam-diam Lightning dan Sazh tak bisa memaafkan penglihatan mereka yang membiarkan Vanille dan Fang mengorbankan diri mereka berdua.

===OO===

Lightning menengadah ke langit-langit Bodhum yang bersinar indah. Seakan dengan menatap atap bumi tersebut mampu mengusir dosanya pada hari kematian Vanille dan Fang.

_Dosaku ada di atas dirimu. Dosa, karena membiarkan kalian hilang ditelan mimpi tak berujung. Karena, tidur abadi kalian yang kedua ini adalah tidur yang paling memuaskan. Kalian takkan terbangun lagi. Hilang, bersama desa Oerba yang merupakan belahan cinta kalian._

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN<strong>_


End file.
